You're the One For Me
by Kamilia
Summary: About to go on a group date Helia caught the flu. Flora decided to be his nurse for the day and takes care of him. Upon reaching his room she confesses something that will make the two of them happy.


The Winx waited outside of Red Fountain for the guys to show up.

"What is taking them so long?" Stella grumbled, becoming impatient. "Bloom, you did call Sky and tell him we were coming right?"

"For the fourth time Stella I did call him." The red head was becoming annoyed with her best friend.

Faragonda had asked Flora to deliver a package to Saladin. When the other Winx heard about it they jumped at the change to go with her. Since they had a date with their boyfriends the others thought it would have been a good idea to go with her and meet the boys.

"Well I should be heading back to Alfea." Flora spoke about to transform into her Bloomix form. "Hope the group date goes well."

"Flora." Aisha held her hand, stopping the brunette from leaving. "I heard Helia will be coming. Nabu told me Helia only agreed to come when he heard you were coming."

The others smiled when hearing the recent information.

Flora saw this and said. "Don't get any ideas. He and I are the only single persons in the group and more than likely wants me around to avoid been lonely."

Stella shook her head as she walked over to Flora. Placing her hand onto Flora's shoulder the blonde sighed before speaking. "Flo, Helia is so crushing on you. Every time you're around his face lights up, his cheeks redden plus he spends time admiring you. Heck Brandon went into his room one day and saw several portraits and poems about you on the night table."

Tecna added. "Let's not forget that he always finds a way to protect you even when you don't need to be."

"Plus calls you before going to sleep to hear about you day and to check if your alright." Bloom mentioned.

"Helia also finds every chance to be around you." Musa stated another fact.

Aisha smiled because of what the girls said. "You heard it Flo. That man is hooked on phonics for you."

Flora's cheeks became even redder. "Maybe all of you are right. Helia is nice, charming and sweet..."

Stella added. "Not to mention hot, smart and strong."

"Keep your eyes on your boyfriend." Everyone replied.

Stella held her hands up. "I would never cheat on Brandon. Besides Helia is not my type."

"More like you're not his type." Aisha muttered.

"So true." Musa and Bloom agreed, shaking their heads. "There is no way Helia would be attracted to Stella."

"The boys are coming." Tecna indicated to a group of five males walking towards them. Everyone was there expect Helia.

Once the boys reached, they greeted their girlfriends.

Flora quietly asked Brandon who was hugging Stella. "Where is Helia?"

The brown hair male turned his attention to the nature powered fairy. "He caught the flu and won't be joining us today. Helia is in his dorm room if you want to see him."

Flora nodded. "I will go up and see him. Bye everyone."

The others waved bye to her before leaving. Flora then headed to the raven hair male's room.

It took about three minutes for Flora to reach Helia's room. She knocked on the door while saying. "Helia, it's Flora. Can I come in?"

"Yes!" He replied, hoarsely.

Flora gently opened the door before entering. She closed the door behind her before heading into Helia's bedroom.

She stopped at the doorframe and looked to see Helia lying on his bed with a blue rag folded on his forehead. He smiled, clearly happy to see her. A light purple sheet covered his slightly muscular body.

"Hey!" She walked over to him.

"Hello beautiful." He coughed. "Why are you here? Was the group date cancelled?"

"No, it's not cancelled. The others are heading into town as we speak." Flora removed the rag and felt his forehead. "You definitely have the flu. I came up here to take care of you."

Placing the rag aside Flora pushed the sheet down to reveal Helia's slightly muscular torso. Blushing she placed her hands onto his chest.

Helia's cheek matched hers. "Flora, what are you doing?"

"I am going to heal you." She whispered. "I was taught how to heal several years ago by the best healers in the universe."

Helia trusting Flora relaxed and let her continue. In a few seconds he felt a strange yet wonderful energy flow through his body.

Flora took a minute to heal him.

Once that was over Helia sat up, feeling much better. Taking one of Flora's soft hands he kissed it for a moment. "Thank you beautiful Flower."

"It was no problem. Didn't want the person I loved the most feeling sick." She admitted, looking at him sweetly. _'There! I said it. Helia knows how I feel so the ball is in his court.' _

Helia didn't hesitate and pulled Flora onto him. As she rested onto to his chest Helia used his lips and clashed it onto Flora's. Flora gladly returned the kiss while sliding her arms around Helia's neck.

It lasted for a few minutes before their lips parted ways. Helia chained his arms around the brunette's waist, trilled about Flora's admission.

"I love you too, Flora."

"Would you give me the honour of calling you my girlfriend and going out on a date?" He asked, placing Flora onto the bed.

Their arms were still wrapped around the other. "I would love to."

Flora let out a soft yawn as Helia kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep my sweet."

"I am afraid to fell asleep and wake up to find out this is all a dream." Flora nuzzled his neck.

"I will be here when you wake up. Promise." He reassured her.

Flora closed her eyes, loving how warm and safe she felt in Helia's arms. Releasing another yawn the Fairy of Nature drifted off to sleep.

Helia rested his chin on top of Flora's head, trilled to finally have the girl of his dreams.

Moving his head Helia gazed lovingly at the brunette till sleep washed over him.


End file.
